


[Podfic] And if you say the word, I could stay with you

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, English Accent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, Soundcloud, Topping from the Bottom, ToppyBottomJohn, fireside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: What Sherlock thinks is, On the day I die, be it in a dirty alley at forty or in my bed at eighty, the last thing I will remember is tonight, the way you looked at at me on the snowy pavement, cheeks pink with the cold, breath puffing in frosty white clouds, your heart in your eyes and snowflakes in your hair. I will remember that single perfect moment in my life, that moment I knew I had everything I ever wanted, and whatever happens next, I will die content.What he says is simply, "Marry me."





	[Podfic] And if you say the word, I could stay with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And if you say the word, I could stay with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572247) by [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/pseuds/CaitlinFairchild). 



> Well, here we are at two years.  
> I can hardly believe it, the time has gone so quickly, especially the last year!  
> My grateful thanks to all who have followed, commented, kudos'd, listened and lurked! Your feedback has been wonderful, truly wonderful. Everyone is so very kind in this fandom - I feel as if I have made many friends here and on the blue screens of horror (tumblr!).  
> I took a wee inventory of milestones today - two years, 500+ followers, 400,000+ hits and 600 tracks on SoundCloud (not all of them public yet) 6,000+ kudos and 3,000+ comments on AO3 and more kindness and generosity than I can shake a stick at! Not that I would want to shake a stick, but you know what I mean!! You took my hobby and made it my lifeline. Thank you.
> 
> So! Two years. I wanted something very special for my two year anniversary and I think I have found just that. I was so excited to see that Caitlin Fairchild, after a protracted hiatus is, once more, in our midst and (oh happy day!) writing again. I took the opportunity to ask if I might podfic this fantastic story and happily, she said yes!  
> I could very easily run out of adjectives to describe this story - wonderful, brilliant, gorgeous, exhilarating, sexy (oh, so sexy!!), funny, delightful, domestic, sweet, longing and just downright fucking awesome. Does that give a good idea of how much I like this fic? (Not to sit on the fence about it!)  
> Welcome back, Caitlin and thank you for writing your wonderful words and then allowing me to pod them!!
> 
> And if my cup were not already overflowing... The fantabulous Septemberlight13 painted the most wonderful picture for me to use as a cover for the pod. I'm blown away by the talent and generosity of people here. Thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> And another anniversary gift! It seems I'm not alone in my love for Caitlin's beautiful words. The gorgeous Avid Reader Lady has also podficced this work - take a listen to her wonderful rendition linked below.
> 
> Music: When I'm Sixty-Four by the Beatles  
> (Oh, and there's singing. Sorry!)

[Avid Reader Lady's podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793691/chapters/21993089)

And this year's little 'hurrah, I've finished' bonus track. You know the saying 'sing like there's nobody listening'?...


End file.
